


L’amore è magia – Il sesso è tecnologia

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen, OOC, Omegaverse, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Erano le sei del mattino quando il campanello di casa “PMVIIRA” trillò, rimbombando per tutta l’abitazione. I diciannove cagnolini della padrona di casa iniziarono ad abbaiare, stupidi e contenti – pensando che fosse già arrivato il postino –, e corsero verso la porta, sculettando il delizioso codino spumoso a forma di cuoricino.PMVIIRA ancora era affagottata tra le coltri, ben decisa a ignorare sia il molestatore pre-aurora, sia i propri corgini.Dopo un po’, però, lo scocciatore si fece più insistente. «’VIIRA! So che ci sei, apri la porta!».[Celes + PMVIIRA]
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, COWTverse & Polyverso





	L’amore è magia – Il sesso è tecnologia

**L’amore è magia – Il sesso è tecnologia**

Celes era ancora turbato per la notizia che Nonna Giovanna gli aveva dato.  
Era incinto.  
Proprio lui.  
Addirittura di una coppia di gemelli.  
Nonostante le vertigini, cercò di non perdere lucidità e di rimanere concentrato. «Non è possibile… Il mio corpo… io… com’è possibile?».  
La maga iniziò a disquisire con Melek in proposito, con teorie una più impensabile dell’altra, quando a un tratto, Celes smise di ascoltarli. Le loro voci divennero ovattate o lontane, come il brusio degli spalti mentre lui era sul palcoscenico.  
Un ricordo balenò nella sua mente.  
«Devo andare», disse, interrompendoli.  
«Cosa? Ma, tesoro, non abbiamo ancora finito...».  
«Devo. Andare», scandì meglio, con il viso truce. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo in quello stato.  
I due rimasero sconcertati mentre lo guardavano allontanarsi in tutta fretta. «Già inizia con i repentini cambiamenti d’umore e la voglia di urinare a ogni battito di ciglia?», chiese Melek, massaggiandosi il mento.  
«No, temo ci sia qualcosa sotto...», borbottò Nonna Giovanna, incrociando le braccia sotto al prosperoso seno.

*

Erano le sei del mattino quando il campanello di casa “PMVIIRA” trillò, rimbombando per tutta l’abitazione. I diciannove cagnolini della padrona di casa iniziarono ad abbaiare, stupidi e contenti – pensando che fosse già arrivato il postino –, e corsero verso la porta, sculettando il delizioso codino spumoso a forma di cuoricino.  
PMVIIRA ancora era affagottata tra le coltri, ben decisa a ignorare sia il molestatore pre-aurora, sia i propri corgini.  
Dopo un po’, però, lo scocciatore si fece più insistente. «’VIIRA! So che ci sei, apri la porta!».  
L’aliena aveva già sentito quella voce, ma non ricordava di chi fosse – e non le interessava minimamente.  
Fu solo quando l’abbaiare dei suoi corgini superò il rumore del campanello che capì di non avere altra scelta.  
Si sistemò i corti capelli rossastri passandoseli tra le dita e si stropicciò gli occhi dalla luminosità al minimo. Dunque andò verso l’ingresso dopo essersi infilata una vestaglia da camera nera.  
Non guardò nemmeno dallo spioncino, azionò con un pulsante il recinto per non far scappare i corgini e aprì la porta. Voleva mandare al diavolo quel tipo e tornarsene a letto.  
Davanti a lei, apparve un ragazzo dai capelli biondi con le punte rosse e i lineamenti delicati.  
«Chi sei?», chiese diretta, stringendo ancora il pomello della porta. Avrebbe messo una puntina da disegno su quel maledetto citofono!  
Il ragazzo rimase basito. «Non fingere di non ricordarti di me! È passato solo un anno!».  
Lei lo fissò ancora, mentre il bagliore dei suoi occhi aumentava. Infine, sospirò. «Senti, un anno fa non ero nemmeno qui… Se ti riferisci a quando sono tornata qui su Kezara, ero molto ubriaca, va bene? Non mi ricordo di te, dunque se in un anno non sei riuscito a dimenticarm––».  
Il ragazzo piegò le labbra in un adorabile broncio. «No», disse spietato. Aveva un diavolo per capello e stava perdendo tempo lontano dai suoi cari. Voleva arrivare al sodo subito. «Sono Celes, il figlio della veggente Manila».  
PMVIIRA impiegò ancora qualche secondo per comprendere chi avesse davanti, e, quando lo capì, il suo incarnato verde perse qualche semitono.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?!», esclamò quasi impaurita, mentre una mano scendeva a toccarsi la parte bassa dell’addome, all’altezza dei suoi testicoli alpha interni. Peccato che Celes non capì che quella donna stesse facendo degli scongiuri, impaurita dal fatto che notoriamente i veggenti portassero sfiga ovunque andassero. Pensò avesse paura di lui e della madre, e ne fu lieto.  
«Ho bisogno di risposte».  
«Qualunque cosa, poi vattene», accettò lei.  
«Ottimo. Perché sono sicuro che tu c’entri qualcosa! Sono incinto! Questo NON È possibile! Solo alcuni i maschi della tua razza rimangono incinti. Che mi è successo?».  
PMVIIRA rilassò la propria espressione, sorridendo in maniera dolce, mentre dentro di sé le si disegnava un ghigno demoniaco. «Ti ho fatto diventare un omega», disse – con il tatto di un Drago Anziano con problemi di emorroidi mentre era intento a fare l’atto grande e degli stupidi avventurieri gli stavano entrando “in casa” a depredare i suoi tesori.  
«Un omega?!».  
«Sì, un maschio capace di rimanere incinto e di partorire, ma ti consiglio un cesareo, figlio della veggente». Chiamandolo così, voleva fargli un tono, in realtà non si ricordava già più quale fosse il suo nome: PMVIIRA aveva memoria solo per il rancore – e per i propri Corgini.  
«Perché mi hai fatto una cosa del genere?», domandò ancora Celes, senza capire. A che scopo tutto quello?  
PMVIIRA fece spallucce. «Perché tua madre era molto triste all’idea di non poter diventare nonna, così ti ho dato un piccolo aiutino con la tecnologia del mio pianeta».  
«Ferma, ferma… Quando avresti avuto un colloquio così intimo con mia madre?».  
«Sono certa che tu non lo voglia sapere, ma ti assicuro che _intimo_ è una parola che calza a pennello!».  
Celes impallidì. «Non voglio sapere altro su di te e mia madre!».  
«Come vuoi».  
«Ma continua a parlarmi del bambino. Ne ho due, sai?».  
L’aliena non si stupì di quella notizia. «Giusto, tu hai due partner».  
«Che c’entra?».  
«Due partner, due figli. È così che accade da queste parti. I parti plurigemellari sono sempre delle divertenti note di pettegolezzo...».  
«Io non lo trovo divertente. E uno dei miei due partner è comunque sterile».  
«E quindi? Non c’è niente che la tecnologia di Kezara non possa fare, riguardo al sesso. Possiamo anche farti abortire, se sei qui per questo».  
«No!», esclamò Celes, con una foga tale da sorprendersi lui stesso – e placare gli abbai festosi dei Corgini. «Non voglio abortire. Sono un egoista, lo so… alla loro nascita, mamma morirà… ma io… non posso...».  
«E perché Manila dovrebbe morire?».  
«Perché è il destino delle veggenti: appena la loro prole ha dei figli, loro muoiono».  
PMVIIRA sbadigliò in maniera rumorosa, coprendosi a stento la bocca con la mano. Avrebbe dovuto prendere un bel caffè doppio prima di iniziare quella conversazione. Non aveva intenzione di invitare a casa propria un veggente – quelli lì erano peggio dei vampiri se fatti entrare –, quindi avrebbe cercato di finire in fretta la conversazione e di rimandare quel ragazzino su primo Navi-Bus disponibile per il suo pianeta. «Senti, tua madre deve stare tranquilla: questa non è magia: è tecnologia. Non morirà».  
«Ma Nonna Giovanna ha detto che ha sentito della magia in me».  
PMVIIRA scosse il capo. «Sei tu che hai infuso a quelle creaturine la vita con la tua magia, ma prima il tuo corpo ha subito una modifica grazie alla K-J».  
«La cosa?».  
«La mia arma galattica con la quale ti ho sparato a una chiappa mentre eri a nanna. Dormire con il culetto scoperto non è mai una cosa furba».  
Celes aprì la bocca come a dire qualcosa, ma ci ripensò e la lasciò continuare.  
«La mia tecnologia ha impiantato un kit omega dentro di te: hai un bellissimo utero funzionante, connesso al tuo apparato escretore. Dopo aver fatto fiki-fiki con i tuoi partner, sono stati concepiti i vostri cucciol––bambini, scusa. Voi li chiamate bambini. Comunque sia, sono figli tuoi e dei tuoi partner: uno per ciascuno. Non capirete mai chi è figlio di uno o dell’altro perché tutti e due gli spermatozoi si sono fusi a loro volta. Entrambi i bimbi avranno i corredi genetici di tutti e tre i genitori».  
«Ma perché dopo un anno?».  
«Il kit omega doveva adattarsi al tuo corpo senza farti male», disse lei, grattandosi un corno.  
Celes ripensò a quello che aveva scoperto.  
Sarebbe diventato padre, assieme a Langley e Shannen.  
Sua madre non sarebbe morta.  
Non riuscì a trattenere lo sbocciare di un piccolo, caldo sorriso.  
Forse quella donna non se lo meritava, per aver tramato alle sue spalle, ma le parole gli vennero naturali: «Grazie, ‘VIIRA. Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me e mia madre...».  
«Robetta», ridacchiò lei. «E ora… Pet Therapy!», esclamò, sbloccando il recinto, affinché i suoi Corgini scappassero in giardino, travolgendo Celes con linguette sbavettanti, minuscole zampine e codini in movimento turbinante.  
Il ragazzo, caduto sul prato, ridacchiò felice, lasciandosi coccolare e coccolando a propria volta i Corgini di PMVIIRA, mentre questa sbuffava un sorriso. «Bada che non scappi nessuno quando esci dal mio giardino. Auguri Celes!».  
Salutato l’intruso, PMVIIRA chiuse la porta e tornò in camera da letto a controllare come stesse il suo ospite _gradito_.  
Un mugugno si erse dal cumulo di coperte. «’VIIRA, chi era?». La testa arruffata di Leste fece capolino dalle coltri, mentre si stiracchiava.  
«Nessuno, Scricciolo. Torna a dormire, sarai stanco dopo stanotte», disse al ragazzo. «Vado a prepararti un tè».  
I patti con Manila non erano niente male.  
Un toy-boy in cambio di un kit omega.  
Di sicuro PMVIIRA aveva perso l’ultima guerra, ma aveva guadagnato qualcosa di molto più interessante.

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> PMVIIRA resterà sempre la mia caposquadra preferita! <3  
> Storia scritta per il COW-T#10, W7, M1a "COW-T!verse, SAFE".


End file.
